Percy Jackson One-shots
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Summary: One shots taking place from book 1-2. Complete with Percabeth, Perdite, Phobobeth, and even Naiads. Plus plenty more.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

Story 1: Percy's Shower (Percabeth)

I stripped and turned on the shower water, looking around anxiously to make sure no one was in the bathroom. I sighed in relief and got in the shower. It would take ages to wash the scent of the underworld off.

Instantly I felt better as the water ran down me. I closed my eyes, feeling the water returning my strength. I grabbed my axe from he counter and washed my hair.

My eyes widened as I felt hands wrap around my upper body, and felt someone gently pressing against me. The one behind me whispered, in a small feminine voice, "Guess who."

I turned around and she raised her arms to my neck. "You cheated seaweed brain."

She grinned and I blushed "Annabeth… why are you naked…?"

She smiled seductively and put her forehead to mine. "Isn't it obvious Percy? I love you… your so strong… fast… without you I never would've gotten my quest."

I widened my eyes more. "Y-you love m-me?"

She nodded and put her finger to my lips. "Shh. You can't tell anyone about this."

I kept looking at her wide eyed and then she kissed me. It was innocent, mouths closed. Well innocent minus the fact she was pressing her nude body against mine. She pulled out of the kiss.

"I want you to take my virginity Percy, and I want to take yours." I nodded and she kissed me again, wrapping one leg around my waist, then the other, pressing my erection against her folds.

We both opened our mouths and she moaned into mine, she then kept one arm around my neck, while using the other to guide my cock inside of her.

I kept my hands on her butt, holding her up on me, my back against the wall of the shower. She stuck my cock inside her pussy and started slowly bouncing up and down on me. I stuck my to hue into her mouth and licked around it, she licked my tongue while I explored her mouth. On the fourth thrust I felt something rubbery, I pressed my penis against it and she whimpered.

I pulled out of the kiss. She looked at me, her eyes begging me. "Percy… push against it… gently please. I need you."

"O-okay…." I pressed against it and it broke, next thing I knew she was crying quietly as blood ran down my legs.

I stopped myself from gagging and looked back up into her eyes, she was smiling and wiping the tears away. "I love you Percy Jackson."

I felt a tear form in my eye. "I love you Annabeth Chase."


	2. PercyNaiad AnnabethPhobos

Story 2: The Naiad/Rejection

I walked into the washroom and washed my face, the water felt good as it always did. Then I heard a giggle. I turned to see a naiad staring at me, naked in my bathtub.

"Uh." She stood up, water pouring off of her beautiful body. Her glowing yellow eyes were so pretty, her long black hair soaked and covering some of her breasts.

She then stepped out and stood directly in front of me, then whispered in my ear. "I bet your a virgin."

I nodded, still in shock. She grinned. "Not when I'm done with you. I've always wanted to be with a halfblood, especially the one that owns my home."

She then pushed me out of he bathroom and onto my bed. Thank the gods Tyson left for the forges…. She got on too of me, her vagina pressing against the bulge in my pants, her inner thighs on the outside of my legs. She grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me, then grabbed my hand, keeping her right hand on my face. She guided my hand to her vagina and I started rubbing.

She then used her left hand to unzip my pants, using her right to pull off my shirt. She kisses my abs and then used her hands to grab her breasts, rubbing them against my abs. I kept rubbing her pussy lips and she kissed me again.

She then pulled my pants down while she licked my lips. I opened my mouth and she explore it with her tongue, then she rubbed my cock through my boxers.

I groaned and she moaned into my mouth, she pulled my boxers off and pressed her vagina against my cock. I grabbed her c sized breasts an massages then as she began riding me while kissing me. She moaned loudly into my mouth and picked up speed.

I kept massaging her breasts and she once again grabbed hold of my face holding it gently as she sucked on my tongue. She moaned and began to cum. I came back into her and she pulled out of the kiss, collapsing on me and breathing heavily.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, we then fell asleep, bundled together naked.

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as the fire died down. I stood up and started walking towards my cabin. There I saw a god I never thought I'd meet. He was never at the meetings of Olympus and he could make anyone's worst fear come to life. People avoided him. I wish I ha that power.

He wore a pair of black jeans and no shirt, his hair was shoe and black. His eyes were pure black. I ran to to him and hugged him as hard a I possibly could.

He blushed and looked down at me. "What the Hades?" I grinned ad stood on my tippy toes, kissing his lips.

He kept blushing and widened his eyes, I closed mine and opened my mouth, he kept his shut. I nibbled his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. He pulled out if the kiss and growled.

"Stop this! I'm not your toy, I'm god of f-" I cut him off by pushing him against the cabin wall, kissing his mouth again. He pushed me away and I fell on my butt looking up at him.

He kept blushing and looked at me with narrowed eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "Phobos… I'm betting your a Virgin like me. Please let me take it, not many are brave enough to go near you, please let me make love to you."

He frowned. "I don't even know you."

"Annabeth." I said and kissed him again. I nibbled his lip again and he opened his mouth slightly. I grinned and sent my tongue darting into his mouth, exploring it and licking his tongue. I lowered a hand to his strong abs and moaned into his mouth. I love guys like this. Strong, but weak when it came to stopping me.

I lowered my hand to his bulge but he grabbed my wrist, hard. I pulled out if the kiss. "Ow!"

His eyes grew fiery, actual flames glowing in his eyes. "You stop. Your not doing that again. Okay? I don't even know you and I'm not losing my virginity to a one night stand.

He pushed me away and disappeared into a hole of smoke and black tentacle things.

I began to sob. So that's what rejection felt like.


End file.
